


Discord

by double_negative



Category: Batman: The Telltale Series (Video Game)
Genre: (or at least shades of it), Character Study, Crushes, Developing Friendships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 12:21:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13166808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/double_negative/pseuds/double_negative
Summary: there's something very wrong with John DoeBruce knows, of course, but it doesn't stop him at all





	Discord

**Author's Note:**

> I just finished s2e3 and I am hopelessly in love with John.  
> A short thing to celebrate the occasion.  
> No actual romance in sight. Maybe one day.
> 
> This is after only a single run with my Bruce being _very_ affectionate towards John. Your results (and subsequently character interpretations) may vary from mine. This also might be proven entirely untrue by the later episodes, but, oh well.

There's something very wrong with John Doe. At first, Bruce thinks that the reason for his unease is quite obvious, John is mentally unstable, maybe more so than the entirety of Arkham patients combined. It's not the usual, grotesque raving lunacy that comes to mind when you hear the word "insane", but its still something that is clear as day to anyone who would dare to spare John more than a passing glance. He's so outwardly, so loudly unsound that looking at him almost physically hurts (his choice in clothing doesn't help either). Watching John even for a couple of seconds too long makes your skin crawl with unease, uncertainty. Seeing him smile is light a shot of adrenaline, it's fight-or-flight, a spark of fire so bright it incinerates all those too close with no separation. It simultaneosly scares you away and draws you in, like he's some kind of a beacon, a sign and if you decide to notice it, brings out all the craziness inside you in turn. Thoughts you're afraid to think, feelings you're afraid to feel all come unraveled right when John's bright eyes meets yours.

When John moves, it's raw energy, his whole being broadcasting, projecting outwards the slightest changes in his ever-swaying mood. He's so easy to read it's actually concerning and Bruce catches himself thinking on more than one occasion, maybe John wants to appear the way. Maybe he's doing that on purpose. But then John smiles and the doubt fades. He can't possibly be faking this degree of sincerity. Just like his insanity, the emotions of John Doe are like a highly contageous disease and Bruce finds himself infected almost instantly. To give into it, to play along is so easy, so natural, that Bruce falls into that rhythm close to willingly, justifying that it would help his cover.

Whatever John does, is always laced with disturbance unlike any other, but it's also honest and open and frankly, a little endearing. When John decides he likes someone, he hangs onto their every word, like it's the only source of oxygen for his lungs, he looks at them with such reverence and admiration like they're the most precious thing in the world, an only ray of sunshine he has seen in years. It's hard to not reciprocate and it's even harder to turn him down (or at least it is for Bruce, because no one else seems to have this problem, especially not Harley)

It's impossible to not call him a friend. It's not that's bothering Bruce (he can use some friends). What's bothering him is that maybe, just maybe, he wants a little bit more. Bruce's gaze lingers a bit too long, he stumbles over his words a bit too much. Harley's jabs feel a little too uncomfortable with how close they are to being the truth.

Bruce Wayne definitely has a "man-crush" on his partner-in-crime. Maybe even just a regular "crush".

His relationship with John is as weird as his partner really. Born mostly out of the necessity and partially from morbid fascination, it grew into something Bruce would never have expected when he promised John that "favour". He never expected to be taken up on that offer, really, but when the time came, found himself going willingly, actually invested in John's wellbeing and the type of company he keeps.

Bruce only realises his mistake only when he beats a man senseless for pulling a knife on his newfound friend. It's not something either Bruce or the Bat would do, if there is any option for a non-violent approach, if there is no imminent unavoidable threat. Still, it's a threat to John and Bruce can't find any restraint or logic when it comes to protecting John, helping John. He's returning the favour for Arkham, he says to himself, but really, he's just gazed into the abyss for too long. John has him, hook, line and sinker. Just like he has John.

It's different with him. The closest Bruce has to a comparison is Selina, but with her it's always difficult. It's a pile-up of pretense and masks and triple-crossing betrayal schemes built on emotions that are tumultious, strained and likely entirely faked. When Selina is in the picture, Bruce wants to give in, just for once to her charms, wants to believe her, but ultimately feels like he's just another chess piece to her, just an asset and even if she genuinely likes him, loves him, it's not because of who he are, it's because of what he can give her eventually.

John doesn't look for anything in life besides some fun and some guidance. And if his definition of "fun" inevitably ends with violence, Bruce can always just plly more guidance. The truth is, John needs him, he says as much, but John doesn't really know what he needs Bruce for. There's no ulterior motive, just an (admittedly troubled) attraction and a desire to not be alone anymore.

They are more similar than Bruce would ever admit. John's soul-searching reminds Bruce of his own, and while he himself has just too many responsibilities and tasks to demanding to give time to carefully balance his own identity out to something stable, something concrete and evident, John has nothing at all but a desperate need to belong. And it's almost impossible to not want to try to direct him to something less volatile and villainous. If Bruce can prevent his dear friend from becoming someone like Quinn, he certainly is willing to try his hardest.

Being liked by someone like John is dangerous, it's even more dangerous to like someone like that back, and the words of Agent Avesta keep ringing in Bruce's head. " _The criminally insane... you're drawn to them, aren't you?_ " And maybe it is true, but John needs help and Bruce needs a friend.

There's a huge capability to do good in how willing John is to betray his empoyer to do something for the Bat. There's a rare caliber of brightness, a sharp intellect behind his complete lack of social skill. John also doesn't care for Bruce's wealth or societal standing, is so unburdened with earthly possesions, it's refreshing in the material world usually surrounding Bruce Wayne. John is genuine and straightforward, which is a welcome change. He has so much potential and that would have probably been enough for Bruce to fall in love with him, but it wasn't the entire reason. The fact that he finds Bruce "super handsome" isn't the reason either.

There's something very wrong with John Doe and it brings out the same in Bruce. All the things he so carefully sealed away, hid behind the cowl and the pressed suit of a CEO, all the things that he has hidden so well with John come to light. And John isn't scared or concerned or disgusted. He's fascinated, completely enthralled by the ugliness that Bruce fought so hard to seal away. In a world of people he has to lie in every breath, John feels like the only one he can be honest with, the only one who would understand him and accept him fully.

Sometimes he feels like Bruce's own reflection in the mirror and Bruce tries not to dwell on the thought of what that says about him too much.


End file.
